True Love
by Bubble.Gum.Bubble.Yum
Summary: Sad Troyella Oneshot


**My First Oneshot! Hope you like it. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the storyline!**

**Enjoy! I hope this makes you cry like it did to all my friends!**

* * *

Hot tears ran down my face as they said something, I didn't want to hear. 

Sobbing hysterically, my friends hugged me and said I was going to be okay to the people passing by. How could I be okay! My true love just died out of NOWHERE. She was fine a couple of days ago.

It was Monday night. I remember it perfectly; Gabriella and I were outside playing basketball in my backyard.

" That's traveling. Hey that's really bad traveling." I said. Then I ran and caught her and spun her around.

She giggled. " Opps, Sorry, I'm NOT a hoops dude like my oh so hot boyfriend, whose happens to be the captain of the basketball team." Brie said.

" Oh Really, would your boyfriend be mad if I kissed you?" I asked playfully. " Hmm, No I don't think so." She replied. That was it I kissed passionately. She kissed back. "

Troy, Gabriella! Dinner's ready!" my mom yelled! Gosh she's just like Chad but he's worse!

We ate dinner and were ready to watch a movie. Brie picked a Movie. The Notebook.

We argued like a married couple. I finally gave in when she did her "famous" Montez pouts.

In the middle of the movie I felt thing on my shoulder.

I looked and she Brie peacefully sleeping. Ring!!! Ahhhhhhh! Shoot, I forgot to turn off my phone.

I looked if Gabriella was still sleeping. Thankfully she was. I answered my phone with annoyance.

"Hello?!?!?!" I answered.

" Hey man, I was wondering if you got anything for Gabriella for Valentine's Day? I haven't for Taylor yet and wondering if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow?" Asked Chad.

"Fine, Don't call me again." And with that I hung up.

The next morning I woke up alone. Oh where was my beautiful Gabriella. Then I felt something on my forehead. It was a sticky note.

It said

_Wildcat, _

_I had to get home early since my mom had an early flight, won't be able to see you ' til Friday._

_With all my Love,_

_Gabriella_

All of a sudden, I felt empty. Was it because I was hungry or was it because I didn't have my one true love?

* * *

YES! Its Friday, Gabriella and I have a date, but since I have practice in the afternoon, she was going to meet me here. 

When my dad and I were taking a break my phone rang,

"Hello?" I said.

" Hello, is this Troy Bolton? I'm Officer Peterson from the police station. I have to inform you that a Miss Gabriella Montez was in a car accident." The police officer said softly.

I felt tears in my eyes, "She is alright?"

"Well she was rushed off to the hospital." He said. " I'll be right there."

With that I rushed to my car, forgetting about my dad.

On my way, I decided to call everyone. They all said they would be there soon. I finally arrived to the hospital.

I got out of my car and ran inside. I went to the front desk.

"Hello, My name is Troy Bolton, I'm looking for my girlfriend Gabriella Montez." O said quickly.

" I'm sorry sir, I'm not allowed to give information unless your family." The nurse said.

"Listen to me lady, Gabriella Montez is my Girlfriend, I love her very much, I want to see her, I wish she wasn't here but she is, Tell me where she is. I'm begging you." That was it, I broke down.

" Room 252, Go! Hurry before I change my mind!" The nurse said, being touched on how much a young boy loved that girl.

He rushed to Room 252.

* * *

When he was about to go in a Doctor stopped him. " Excuse me you cannot go in there. She isn't there yet, she's still in surgery." " I went to sit in the sit by her door. 

Sharpay came rushing to the door.

" Shar, she's not there yet." I said teary.

The gang came rush after her. "How is she?"

They said together.

" She's still in surgery" I replied looking down, afraid to show how I was holding up.

The doctor came out. "Gabriella Montez?"

We jumped to our feet. "IS she okay?"

Taylor said crying for her best friend.

" She was successful with the surgery but we lost her twice. I'm afraid she only has 30 minutes left. You may go in and say your goodbyes."

We walked into her room.

She looked soo lifeless hooked up to all those machines.

When it was my turn to say goodbye her heart monitor started beeping fast.

The doctors pushed me out of the room.

A few minutes after, they came out.

One doctor came up to us and said, "Time of Death; 9:04 pm, I'm so sorry. We did the best we could."

We all started to cry. A few minutes later I got up from my sit and went over to Brie. " I will always love you Brie. Goodbye Forever. I'll see you soon" I said and kissed her lips for the last time.

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's so sad, I'm crying! This is based on a story I wrote for my English classed. It's not true though. REVIEW! As for my story Dreams… I won't be continuing it. **


End file.
